The Dead- My Guide
by IwuvSoul
Summary: A follow up to Soul Eater After Story, Athena Artemis Death age 19 tries to find a way to bring back her dead partner, who was killed by Asura. Athena thinks she's willing to give up anything, but it gets to a point where she won't be able to return home, and she realizes she needs him more than ever.
1. After Effects

I don't know how I didn't get called out for human trafficing. But I did it, I flew his body all the way out to that hill we were on that day. The apple tree. The day I sealed Fyre's fate. What would have happened if I hadn't gone back? Would Fyre still be with me? Or would he have died even more painfully?

I walked into town, his fragile body in my suitcase. I was still wearing his braclet, and I had his soul in the left pocket of my dark jeans. I looked around the town the plane had landed in. It was by the ocean, and the sea air was refreshing. I was so distracted, I walked into a tall boy. He was dressed like a priest, and was blaring music into his ears. _Well that's a good way to go deaf_, I thought.

"Sorry." I muttered.

But the guy was staring at me. His blue eyes were curious, and his blond hair was flowing in the wind. "You look familiar... Like Shinigami-sama's son."

How the hell did this weirdo know my name? "I'm his daughter."

"Athena, right? My name is Justin Law." I nearly face palmed. JUSTIN LAW? He pissed me off all the time. We talked everytime he came over to Shibusen, But I never once introduced myself. Although, I had forgotten his face too, He was a death scythe. Whatever. There's tons of those, right? There are only 2 SHINIGAMI CHILDREN. How stupid do you have to be to forget what they look like? We do look simaler, atleast while I dye my hair. But I haven't lately. I've left my light purple hair show, and had my electric pink eyes paralize anyone who comes to close.

"Uh, yeah. We've met a couple times." I say. "But this isn't your home town. Why are you here?"

Justin shrugs. "I felt like it. But what about you?"

I sit down on the park bench nearby and he sits next to me. I set myself in for the story. "Asura came back. He was full strength, and all of the meisters and weapons were all panicked. We weren't thinking. My own stupidity caused my weapon to die. He-He liked it here. I was going to bury him here. On top of that hill there, underneath that one apple tree." Justin is silent. Atleast for the moment.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to walk you up there?" I look at him. I know he doesn't like me, because I don't like him, but here we are, being civil.

I'm almost stunned that I answer "Yes" because I can't STAND Justin. What is wrong with me? I think the whole way up the hill. I get to the top and turn around. "Later Justin."

He looks at me like he doesn't understand what's happened. _Yes Justin, _I think. _I don't want to see you anymore._

He eyes me carefully then walks away. I look at the tree infront of me. Sometimes Fyre and I would camp out here inbetween our crazy moving around. He loved it here. I loved it here. WE loved it here.

I place my hand on the ground. _Reaperess Powers GO!_ I nearly laugh at the thought, but then shake my head. I'm here to say goodbye to a loved one. I place all my strength into the ground and force a coffin to appear in the ground. I place his body in it and stare down at him. I begin to place his soul in with him, but then I change my mind. _If a kishin sees this hole, they'll be sure to see if he's got his soul with him. I'm not going to do it._

I begin to cover it up. It's a massive bonus not having to dig the grave, but I have to fill it. I used the dirt that made the walls crumble on top of his beautiful face. And then he's gone.

I grab my pocket knife out of my bag and carve his name in the wood of the tree.

_Fyre Sky Icia_

_1994-2013 Age 19_

I walk away not looking back. I dare not, or I'll cry. I call my electric pink skateboard (Like Kid's except for the fact I got mine first) and jump on it. I would have saved money if I could have just done this on the way over, but Fyre was REALLY heavy. It's a long flight, and I'm back past dusk. I drop off my skateboard and onto the roof. I watch as it disappears. It'll come back when I need it again.

I walk on the roof until I reach the party room. It's the room closest to mine, because the hallway that leads there is the same one that has my bedroom. I ease myself through the window and shut it quietly. I wouldn't get in trouble for being up so late, but Kid's really judgemental. I shut the door of my room behind me with a heavy sigh. I walk past my ledges filled with frames of pictures from when Fyre was alive, and flop on my bed. I look at the clock. Sunday. School tomorrow. There was no damage to the school, so our schedule would continue like normal. I frown. I really don't want to go to school, but I will.

I close my eyes, and allow myself to be pulled into the abyss of sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My first thought when I woke up is 'Oh god, Kid's set the house on fire.' But I hit the alarm, and decide to get on with my day. I brush my purple hair and put a little mascara on the top of my eyes. I place a red lipstick on my lips, and grin at myself like it's fine. It's not.

Black shirt, Dad's mask on it. Black pants. I look so. . . different. I smile at myself again, only to realize that I'm late. I slide my feet into my old white runners, and rush into the kitchen. Kid's left me a breakfast sandwhich, directly in the middle of the counter so it's symetrical. I grab it and run out the door. I jump on my skateboard. _Off we go,_ I think. _Off we go to my life with out Fyre._

I fly double speed, and drop to the ground from nearly double what I normally do. I land on my feet and run into the hallway. There's a minute until class starts, but the halls are filled. I run to my locker, and grab what I need for Geography (We look at where the most kishin are located), and gym. I know I won't be doing anyhthing in gym but I'll loose marks if I'm not prepared.

I walked to class crecent moon. I should be in class full moon, for the most experienced of meisters, but I'd like to be with my friends.

I slid in next to Kid, noticing the space where Fyre used to sit now was empty and deserted. I placed my bags there so it would feel better. I felt worse. As Professor Stein walked in, I whispered in Kid's ear "Didn't Dad say he was going to fire him if he let any of us die? I'm feeling a sudden loss of Partnership here."

"Dad decided it wasn't fair to say that and sorta shrugged when Stein told him what had happened. You were off burying the body. I was in the room and didn't care to leave." Kid shrugs.

As Professor Stein pushs his chair to the middle of the room to start the lesson. A lot of the perople are bandaged, but I don't see anyone partnerless. I guess there was less casualties then we had originally thought.

"I just wanted to give you all a heads up, We're going to be canceling a lot of the physical classes for today, and to sign out extra cirricular assignments you need to get it cleared by me or Marie. We'll write you a quick note, and you'll be allowed to sign out assignments. You'll be able to get that done during your gym period today." Stein seems to glare at me as he says the next few words. "You need to have BOTH of the partners present and well enough to get cleared. Now, for class. Today we'll be doing," He grins,"Disection."

The rest of the period is particulary gruesome, and everyone's out the door the second the bell rings. Maka and Soul go to get cleared with Black*Star and Tsubaki while Liz, Patty, and Kid sit with me. Kid isn't going because he knows Marie won't clear him and he's going to have to wait until Stein can clear him. When everyone's back, we decide to hit the cafeteria. Tsubaki goes to get food for Black*Star and everyone else except Kid goes to get their own. Kid has stuck to me like glue, and it was nice. Of course, until Black*Star started talking.

"Hey Athena, you need a new partner right? Well, there's a certain holy sword by the name of Excaliber that can only be wielded by the hero choosen by the heavens. I couldn't do it, but maybe you can?" Black*Star almost yelled. If he had been a bit quieter, I could have been able to hear Kid say "Athena, don't do it." But the idiot was so loud I couldn't hear him.

I smile. Holy Sword? I can do it. I like different weapons, it's fun trying them all out. I remember one time Fyre was sick and I tried using a scythe. "Where is it?"

Black*Star smiles. "In a cave by this waterfall. You know, the one by My summer cottage?"

I smile a large smile. "Thanks Black*Star. It means a lot that your trying to help."

And with that I run out of the cafeteria, my head swimming with ideas on what I'm going to do with Excaliber the holy sword.


	2. Excaliber!

"_Excaliber! Excaliber! From United Kingdom! I'm looking for him! I'm going to California! Excaliber! Excaliber! Excali-"_

"Say your name one more time and I'll pound your annoying little face into the ground." I say trying not to murder the little pipsqueak.

"Fool! My story begins in the 12th century."

"I know that because you've told me 40 times."

"Fool! 41 times." He says pushing his cane in my face. That little mother f-

"Time for the 5 hour story time!"

'I'd rather die." And with that I storm out of the cave. I am so ready to murder Black*Star.

I fly back on my skateboard determining how I'm going to kill him when I see Amika in the grounds out back. We talk for a few minutes but then she has to head to one of her advanced classes and I wave her off. I see everyone hanging out a few meters. I run over. I sit down next to Maka and shoot Black*Star my worst don't-say-anything glare. He doesn't get the message though, and decides to remind me of how much I want to kill him. "Hey Athena? How did your meeting with Excaliber go?" He gives me the stupidest, largest grin.

I turn away. "Not so good."

"Really? EVERYONE WHO HAS **EVER** HAD EXCALIBER SAID HE WAS THE BEST THING EVER.**" **He's getting, not on, but IN my nerves. He goes any further and I'll straight out murder him.

"Not exactly."

Black*Star gets up and dances. "I would've thought you'd put up with anything to replace Fyre."

Tsubaki's pulling on his pant leg, trying to get him to sit down. But I know he won't. I'm still angry, but not in the punch-you-in-the-face way. It was in the how-can-you-say-something-like-that-to-me? anger.

"Black*Star. I wouldn't give anything to replace him. Because I know I can't. I just wanted to be able to participate in class."

Black*Star, back down. Back down Black*Star. I send him messages. Maybe he's a douche bag, or just an idiot, because he doesn't listen to my shut up glare. "Loser. Can't get another partner."

I stand up, and twirl to face him, placing my hands on my hips. "Well excuse me for just wanting another partner. All I wanted is to be able to move on. Thanks Black*Star for reminding me how he's gone, and thanks for reminding me how he'll never be replaced." I run, not wanting any of my friends to see the tears in my eyes.

I sit on the beck field, under the old tree. I feel like an idiot. _You're a Reaperess. _I tell myself. _How dare you show weakness! _

Now I'm only angry, a lot of it misguided. Why didn't any of my friends stand up for me? Why didn't Tsubaki tell Black*Star that he was out of line?

I see Kid off running in the distance. He's running to me, and he stands a few feet in front of me. "Don't you think you're being immature right now?" I stare at him. The most understanding (In my opinion) telling me what I had done wrong? What?

"Not really. Black*Star was out of line, and he deserved to be humiliated." I shrug.

"I'm not sure you have it right. I was more humiliated then Black*Star. Why did you act so foolishly?" I stare at him. Sure he doesn't know I loved Fyre, but he should know any normal person would be sad to lose their partner.

"Foolish? Did you hear what he said about Fyre and I?"

"Yes, and I wish I got it on tape. It was like you were a little Princess."

"Princess?!"

"Like a little Baby."

I stand up and walk away. "Baby won't even talk back to her little brother?"

I turn to face him. He's followed me a bit so the tree isn't between us anymore. I am furious. "Soul Protect Release."

"Athena," Kid knows I've just ruined both of our reputations. I draw a ring of fire around us, and teleport Liz and Patty.

"Kid, fight me. Use Liz and Patty. May the best Shinigami win."

So yes, I am a witch. My mother was a witch, and thus intrusted her power to me. Kid has a little too, but it's always stronger in the female members in a family. I feel tons of meisters running towards us, weapons in hands. I need to end this quickly, and get out of here while I have a chance. I start quickly. I summon water and drench Kid in it.

"You've gotten better sister," Kid says, shaking his hair gently to remove some of the water.

"You've gotten worse brother."

I shoot another wave of water at him, and he dodges this one. He shoots and my neck. He's not messing around, I realize as I drop to the ground.

I summon water at my feet. Build. Build and give me elevation. Ignore the fire circle. Ignore Kid. Just elevate me closer and closer to the sun. When I can be seen from above the tips of flame, I shoot it all at Kid at once, taking away my platform. It's quite a drop, but I've had plenty of experience with my skateboard. I decided water wasn't the way to go. I need to mess up the symmetry.

Scissors! A pair of scissors dropped from the heavens, blade first. I caught it with ease, then forced more magic into binding him with rope. I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach. That happens when I use to much magic. I grab the scissors. I grab a lock of his hair. "Yield, or I 'll cut and ruin the symmetry."

"Never!" _Snip!_

"AHHH! THE SYMMETRY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I YIELD!" He screams before falling backwards knocked out. I'm surrounded by meisters. I call on my skate board, and fly off. I cancel the barrier, and find a spot in the mountain range just a little distance from the school. I feel like I'm going to die, but I summon a piece of a mirror.

I call father. Tell him everything that's happened. He is silent for a few minutes.

"Dad, I need to leave. I can't stay in Death City. All the meisters will be trying to kill me. Do I have any relatives out of the city?" I say.

He sighs. "Athena, Your Kid's sister, but you are not my own. You have a father by the name of Gilbert K. Albernad. He may take you." I feel tears in ym eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm . . . I'm a reaper. I've been raised as one. I am a reaper. I-I think you mean we have a close family friend by the name of Gilbert. You-You're my father... Aren't you?" I feel the tears begin to overflow.

"No. Athena, I love you like your my daughter, but you were already born when she came to me. I'm sorry Athena."

I brush the tears from my eyes. "I don't care who this Gilbert guy is, you'll always be my dad." And with that, I break the connection. I whisper "Soul Protect," even though it won't do me much good anymore. I've already lost my identity, might as well just keep it off. But I keep it on, knowing that it'll keep me safer in big crowds. I sigh. Time to hit the library just a few towns away. I wonder if I'll find a Gilbert K. Albernad in any of the books. _It'll be an experience, _I tell myself. _I don't know if it's going to be good or bad, but it'll be an experience._


	3. You Learn Something New Everyday

You Learn Something New Everyday. For instance, you are not a reaper, and you father is actually a scientist who may or may not be as psycho as Professor Stein. Fun.

Gilbert K. Albernad is currently 39, meaning he had me when he was just 20. He lives a few blocks away from the library I was in, and I had to say, from the book I was reading, he had a nice house. I returned the book to the shelf and headed down the streets to find him. Gilbert. Have you dreamt about your Daughter?

When I reach the house, my heart is pounding. I reach to the doorbell. _Ding! Dong! Dong! Ding!_

A man with black hair that looks like a light navy blue opens up. "Excuse me, are you Gilbert K. Albernad?"

He squints at me. "You're a little young to be a fan. Yes, I am Gilbert. Can I help you?" I like Gilbert. His smile is warm, and I enjoy speaking with him. I know everything will be fine.

"I'm Athena, Cassiandra's eldest daughter. Your daughter."

His face goes white. I suppose Mom left him while she wasn't showing. He doesn't know who I am. "A-Athena? Please come in sweetheart." He turns around. He rushes into one of the back rooms. Sweetheart? SWEETHEART? NOBODY calls me 'sweetheart' especially when I've only known them for less than a minute.

The hallway is crowded with clothes, bookshelves and I don't even want to know what. I can see the room he went into through the hallway, so I focus on keeping myself from tripping over the stuff. I was a bit of a neat freak, and I'd clean it all up later.

He's clearing the couch so he can sit down. He's already cleared off one chair for me (Although I don't intend on using it, but I'll let myself sprawl on the couch later). This room in cluttered like the hallway. I have a large Job ahead of me. He points at the couch, which is facing away from the kitchen. "Sit."

I do as I'm told and place my hands carefully on top of my lap. Be cute, be pretty, be innocent, be intelligent. Be cute, be pretty, be innocent, be intelligent. He hands me a small chipped glass filled with tea. I'm not a tea person, but I appreciate the offer and drink it. He sits in the chair facing me. Be cute, be pretty, be innocent, be intelligent. He looks at me warily. "Are you a witch like your mother?"

I look down into my tea cup. I hate that question. "Yes, I am. It was passed through heritage." I say. I pause. What is the OTHER half of my heritage? I stare at his chest trying to detect his soul. Nervous, anxious, twitchy, devious, scared. He wasn't a witch, a meister, a weapon, or a human. He wasn't a golem, so perhaps he was a shape shifter? Yes, he was clearly a shape shifter.

_That'll be fun to try out later, _I smile.

He stares at me. He contemplates quietly, and then out of the blue, he stands up and says "Snack Time!" I turn to watch him, but he smiles at me. "It's a surprise!" I'm unnerved by the generosity, but I don't move. I notice his breathing has gotten shaky. Really shaky- I dodge the knife just as it soars past my head.

I back up so I can face him. He has the same face, but his body has turned metal with 24 metal arms coming out on either side. He uses some of them like legs, I think. His body is curved like and angry snake prepared to strike without the coil at the bottom. Where each of his hands should be, there is a sharp knife like the one I dodged just a few seconds ago.

I back up even further. I can't run, I'll trip on my way out the door. I can't fight, he's far too strong for me to handle without a weapon, and I don't want to remove soul protect until I NEED to. I back up further. I'm against the wall now, and there's a bookshelf behind me. something pointy digs into my back. I grab it, acting defenceless. I realize he can't throw the knife, but he can stab faster than anything I've ever known. He would have caused me a bit of trouble even with a familiar weapon. I won't know what I'm using until last second. FUN.

As he closes in slowly, I begin to anticipate his movements. He'll want to kill me slowly. He'll be moving slowly with the stabbing on my right arm until he realizes I'll defend myself. When he's making his move on my right arm, I dodge left and kick him under the chin, sending him backwards. I take out the weapon I stole from the bookcase. A sharp monster claw. I lunge on top of him. One of his hands/arms/knives/ pierce my skin but I'm running the claw deeper and deeper into his neck. It's almost the full way through. He has stopped moving. I push the claw further through, until I can see his soul. Dead. I yank the claw free from whatever his body dissolved into and wander into the kitchen. You learn something new everyday. Like how your dad actually really wants to kill you.

I decide to loot his house, in case there is anything worth keeping. In the kitchen, I find Oreo cookies, a back pack (In another massive pile of laundry) as well as a bit of clothing that I can wear and looks clean. I also find a few dried pieces of meat that I identified as beef, some crackers, two water bottles (Which I fill to the top with clean water), and a lottery ticket. I shrug. You never know. I grab the bloody claw and run it under water and clean it. I keep it in hand. I head upstairs. In the bedroom there were a few hundred dollars, a brand-new tooth brush and tooth paste still in the packaging. I shove those in the pack. I begin to walk through the hall to the room I assume to be his laboratory when I hear a cry. It's faint, meaning it comes from a sound proof room. I open the door.

There is are young girls, completely unclothed, chained to the wall. They were screaming help, and I walked forward to one. There were souls scattered across the room, but I wanted to help them first. I reach for one of the six billion keys I see on the ledge. I try it on all of the girls, and one of them is free. I spent my time freeing each of the girls. I spoke to the one who looked the eldest.

"Gilbert, the pedophile, used us as sex slaves. He would alternate depending on what he wanted, and he created demons to watch over us. When you killed him, the demons died to. We started screaming for help, hoping you'd hear us through the walls. Thank you a lot for freeing us." She shakes her head. most of the younger girls had already gone to find clothes that fit, while she sat in front of me talking. She didn't seem to mind the fact she was unclothed, or maybe she just wanted to make sure she was safe by talking to her saviour. "Miss, what's your name?"

I look at her. She's dead serious. "I'm Athena Artemis Death."

"I'm Sarah Topiko. I'll get dressed, and then I'll meet you here. I'd like to finish talking to you." Sarah says, flicking her strawberry blond hair. I stare at her blue eyes.

"I'll still be upstairs, but I likely won't be in this room. I want to check around for anything helpful. I'll be looking in the two rooms down the hall, and I may drop by here one more time because I'm not sure I've seen everything." She nods, and then heads off. I get up. We had been sitting on the floor. I go over to the desk by the farthest corner. It holds a few different types of whips (Ech) as well as a solar powered watch. I grab the watch and slip it on. I suddenly realize I haven't destroyed Fyre's soul like I intended on. I grab my claw, then go for his soul in my pocket. _Athena._ A voice echoes in my mind. "_Athena, time is short. Something valuable is in the farthest room. Hurry. Danger is near." _I keep hold on my claw and follow the voice's instructions.

I go to the farthest room. It's filled with boys (To my dismay, naked) who are being unchained by the girls (Who were now clothed). I go over to the desk, in the same place as the first. A prepaid credit card (Unused, or so it said on the recite) for $500, a knife, and a mirror. I shove all in my pack. It's almost full, but I place the knife and the claw through the belt loops on my pants for a little bit more space. I go into the last room. His laboratory, filled with more than just potions and books. In front of me, there is a note addressed from father. Not the one who just tried to kill me, but the one I've grown up with and love. And it's adressed to me.


	4. Dear Athena

_My Dearest Athena,_

_I know this will find you, but please don't expose this to anyone other than myself and you. I know you can no longer return to Shibusen, but Kid has told everyone that you two have different mothers and he had no idea that you were a witch, so he'll be ok. I wanted to end any fear you had for him. I feel the need to tell you that Kid has been feeling sorry about whatever he said to you. Athena, I know I will miss you alot, and I'm sure your friends will miss you aswell. I have attached a few presents for your journey, wherever it may take you. A Compass. Athena, You may be good with direction but as a god of Death I can tell you you'll need it in the future. A notebook. I think this will help you on your journey to keep yourself interested aswell as it may be helpful to write down what clues you find, along with a pen that never runs out of ink. And finally a satchet. This satchet will stick to any form of fabric, and as you can see it's pretty big. I hope you're able to carry extra stuff with this and I hope it makes your journey easier. You can only place it on one thing though, so please be careful. Once it's stuck, it's stuck. So roll up your sleeves!_

_Athena, please be careful. I sent you to Gilbert thinking he would take you in, and I didn't realize he was a kishin. I also thought he would stop comitting crimes when he had responsibility. I was wrong. Athena, I am sorry. I know you are injured, so I also placed a first aid kit in the package. It has things for poison, gauze, burn cream, bandages, fever medication, and a pain killer. I also just added a gun with unlimited bullets so you still can stay in practice, even without Fyre. Athena, please be careful. I wish you the best, and once it's safe send me one of the private calls you mastered through the mirror when it's safe._

_I love you Athena,_

_Shinigami-sama_

My eyes fill with tears. He's so generous, even though he's not my father. I place the satchet on the side of the back pack so it doesn't interfere with any of the other packs and their zippers as well as pile the gifts in. I put the gun on safety and put it in my belt loop. I'm about to leave the note then change my mind. I can use a little bit home. I turn around. Nothing else of use. I walk out, and walk into Sarah.

She eyes the weapons on my belt. "Are any of those . . people?"

She catches me off gaurd. "No. My partner just died. These are things I've picked up. Why? Are you a meister?" I ask her.

She looks away. "Yes. Knife. He. . . He went missing a few years ago. I've been searching for him."

_Athena, I know she seems innocent, but I don't like the idea of you having a partner. Don't give her your-_

"Here Sarah, take mine. It's not real, but atleast when you find him you can still be in shape."

_Athena!_ The voice whines. I know that voice. I know that voice so so SO well. _Just don't ask her to accompany you-_

"Hey Sarah, would you like to come with me? I've got no home anymore, and... and I've just decided I'm going to find my partner."

_NOW you've done it. Why don't you ever listen to me Athena?_

Shh, I told the voice mentally. Quiet.

_I don't enjoy being shushed._

That's when it hit me. The voice I was hearing was not only not my own, but it was Fyre's. Fyre's soul was guiding me through life because I had held on to it. Fyre would lead me to his ressurection. I didn't really want to ressurect him, I wanted to place his soul back in the body.

Later that night, Sarah and I made camp by the lake a few kilometers away from town. Sarah had grabbed a bag herself, as well as she had grabbed each of us a lawn chair we would carry over one of our shoulders in a small tube that ran down our back. In her bag she had a tent, tons of blankets, a solution for purifying water, a series of maps, a set of binoculars, a bit of food, a water skin (full), matches, a lantern, a ton of lantern oil, flint, and her cellphone that she found. She had a pay as you go phone and hadn't used any minutes yet. It was powered by solar, so we were good until we ran out of minutes, or extremely cloudy weather. She also had a bit of change, maybe $50. We looked and counted all the money we had, and got a total of $1035 (The credit card and the stack of bills I found were worth $1000).

Sarah went into the woods for kindling while I set up the tent, chairs, and evenly distibuted the blankets in the tent. I was just putting the blankets into beds when she came back. I finished, and crawled out of the tent. I put my shoes back on and walked over to my chair. I had set the chairs next to a tree, facing the circle of stones where we would place the fire and we could see the tent. Inside the tent, I set up the bags on hooks on either side of the door. I made basic Bear traps for the food and they were already hanging (I had found a broken kite with a ton of string, all undamaged). I used one of the torn blankets to make an entry platform to the tent so we wouldn't step on the dirt the second we went to leave.

_Nice Athena. Where's my room?_ I make a point to smash that pocket against the side of the tree. _OWWW! Be gentle!_

Sarah is about to use a match when I stop her. I grab the flint, and take one of the blankets we couldn't use. I place a small shred of it on the flint, and then strike it with a rock I had found. It catches on fire. I place it on the wood, and gently blow, until it's doing well. I put the rest of the blanket inside while Sarah tends to the fire.

After a small dinner of dried beef, a bun (supplied by Sarah) and an oreo each we sit by the fire talking.

"Athena, what happened to your partner?" I sigh.

"He was killed by Asura, the ultimste kishin. There... there may be a way to save him. If there is I'll find it."

_Athena..._

Shh, I tell Fyre.

We sit there talking. I learn she's 3 years younger than me, 16. She's halfway between my age and Kid's. I don't know why, but that thought makes me sad. Perhaps it's because I'll never see him again. We decide to take turns on shifts, and we'll switch at 3:00 in the morning, the half way point if we want to head out for 8:00 in the morning. That'll take us to 7, with an hour to pack up, and eat. And if we're gone early that doesn't hurt at all.

I wish her goodnight as she heads to bed. I tend to the fire, and by the campfire, I pull out my notebook and pen. I write down the lists of places I'll go to find a way to bring Fyre back to life. My list looks like this.

_Decendents of the Creator Of Franken Stein_

_Neurotic Cousin of Professor Stein?_

_Mom's Mom or Dad_

_The witches_

I thought quietly about it. I really didn't like the first two. I think I was messing around, but because it's late I can't be sure. Mom's Mom or Dad first, then the witches. Mom's Mom and Dad don't have a reason to kill me. I'm their kin. But the witches will be able to tell I'm assosiated with Shinigami-sama and kill me instantly. Grandma and Grandpa approved of Mom and Dad. The witches didn't. If anyone sees me, I'll be killed on the spot.


	5. My Annoying Wake Up Call

At six in the morning, all I could think is 'Why am I up right now? I still have an hour.' But no. Not only did Fyre begin to "help" me, he also became an alarm clock.

_"Athena, we need to talk."_

"Shh. It's early. I need my beauty sleep."

_"Athena. We need to talk."_

_"Later."_

_"Athena, WE NEED TO TALK."_

"Geez. Don't be so mouthy. What?"

_" I don't trust this Sarah character. She's so comfortable around you. I don't like it."_

"Geez Fyre. Leave it to you to make something good something bad. I'm just her saviour, or whatever. It's not like she's a kishin trying to take my soul."

_"You never know. You should be very careful around-"_

"I know. What else do you need to tell me?"

_"You should probably head south. Your grand parents live there. Around a 263 degree turn from the way your currently facing. If you are at Fukui Prefecture, then you wish to be on the other side of the ocean you are facing. Understand?"_

"Yes, but I know where my grandparents live. What was the point of that?"

_"Athena, look under your pillows."_

"Um, why?"

_"Just do it."_

"You really are one stubborn soul, you know that Fyre Skye Icia?" I say reaching under my pillow. A golden compass, in perfect condition. I turn to look at his soul, which is floating in a yellow haze. "Did you do that?"

His soul turns pinkish purpleish. _"No. I wish I did. It was that girl your with." _His soul turned playful blue again. "_Hey Athena!"_

"What now?"

_"Check the BACK of the compass."_

I do. There is a small latch, or prehaps a container of some sort. A tiny map falls out. With this, I'll be able to find my way even if we're seprated. "Aww. You can't still thank she's that bad Fyre."

_"She still makes me uneasy if that's what you mean."_

"Geez Fyre you're so-"

_"No time. Athena, I need you to do something for me. Sleep at night with a weapon in hand."_

"Fyre-"

Footsteps. "Athena are you awake? Let's get moving." Sarah says.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**Ok, IwuvSoul here. I know a few places I'm going to send Athena, but it's going to be really short with just my ideas. So write down the name of a person (from Soul Eater) in which you want to see Athena go. I will do it, and if it's already planned then it'll probably be at the end, or something. You have until this Sunday, otherwise known as Sunday, March 2nd, 2013. **

**I just want to say an extra special thank-you to wolfrunnerable12, I love reading all of your comments, and I want to thank-you for your encouraging words. Please comment, and give suggestions. I read all of them, whether it's from my Alice Of Human sacrifice quick bit, or from The saga with Athena and Fyre. **

**-The lovely IwuvSoul :)**


	6. I Hate Excaliber

"I think we've gotten a good amount of distance. We can rest. Let's find a cave or something to rest in. The winds are to high for our tent." I tell Sarah, noticing the darkness in the sky.

"There's one there." She says pointing in the direction of a cliff. No, not a cliff, a waterfall. It's running away from us. I see the cave. The bottom is covered in water.

"Sarah, it's covered in water. We can't sleep there."

But she shakes her head. "You can see a slight incline. At the back of the cave, where it's safest to camp, it'll be dry."

I nod, and we trek through the water.

As we walk, I notice the stalactites were dripping water. That was rare. But I had seen it before. I was certain. And hadn't I thought that rock was weird before? What was I doing in a cave?

The further we walked, the more I thought I could hear music. I couldn't hear the words perfectly, and I was too far away to hear the tune. Here's what I thought I heard.

_Me and Her!_

_Me and her!_

_From the united zing!_

_I'm a going to Cauliflower!_

_Me and Her!_

_Me and her~!_

The closer we walked the clearer the words and tune became. But the second I thought I had the lyrics down, it changed. Until we walked into a dome of a room, where the lyrics came clear. Because I could see the source of the music only a bit away.

_Excaliber!_

_Excaliber!_

_From the united king!_

_I'm a looking for him!_

_I'm a going to california!_

_Excaliber!_

_Excaliber!_

I stick out my arm. Sarah runs into it.

_"What are you going to do Athena?"_

Oh great, I thought. Fyre decided it was a great time to say hello.

"Ow. That really hurt." Sarah mutters rubbing her stomach.

I don't move. "We're going to slowly back away. No movements unless his back is turned. You do not BREATHE unless his back is turned. If he notices us, we're doomed. There's no way I'm getting out of five hour story time again."

She rolls her eyes at me. "What did you just say?"

Excaliber turns. He heard her. I shoot her a panicked glance. "Great, he saw us. Run!"

I reach the mouth of the cave a minute before she does. AT LEAST a minute. She can't run for the life of her. She approaches me panting.

"Geez . . . . Athena . . . . . Where'd . . . . You learn . . . . . To run . . . . like that?" She says, doubled over.

I look at her. "I'm a DWMA student. I need to be able to run fast. Seeing your lack of stamina, I guess you weren't a DWMA student, or at least never had Sid as a training coach."

"I never was an academy student." She says. She stands up, having caught her breath.

"But didn't you say you were a knife meister?"

I look in her eyes. _Don't go there, _they say. _You don't want to know._

It's the look I gave Black*Star, I realize with a shock.

We continue in the direction we were originally headed, south. We're both worn out, and don't really care to take the first shift once we've set up camp. We don't set up a fire, just the tent and the set food hanging on a tree a little whiles away so we won't have it eaten by a bear or connected to us.

I sat quietly inside of the tent. It was getting colder. I had the door open, since it was my turn to keep watch. But I notice something weird. I've known Sarah for two days-ish, but she never sleeps with a weapon nearby. Tonight, she had two.


	7. Sarah Shows Her True Colours

Sarah and I walk shoulder to shoulder down the forest path, both of us with hands on our weapons. I suppose my first mistake was both a win and a loss. I thought it was weird that Sarah had two weapons, so in thought (I am ashamed to admit it) that she was going to kill me, I spent all night on guard. However, now my not sleeping made me dreary and slow, not very perceptive in the least. Therefore, I won by not dying, but lost because I'm so tired I'm not able to fight off an attack.

And my tiredness also made me not realize I had made Sarah and I walk onto a trap. As the ground sunk beneath us with a metallic clank, Sarah looked at me. "Athena, what's going-"

_ZING!_ A small knife like arrow hits my side. Sarah instantly checks to see if I'm ok. _ZING! _If I hadn't doubled over my cut, that knife would have gone into my neck. "Sarah! Behind the trees!" She ran behind the nearest tree to our left, I ran to the closest one to my right. I coughed up a bit of blood. _ZING! ZING! ZING! _

_"There's something weird with these people's shooting, Athena. I don't like it. It seems so... so fake."_

Fyre's words make me quiet. I look. They all land in the same-ish place, meaning someone was shooting from the same distance. Why wouldn't they come closer? And why didn't we see them? Sure we were in a forest, but these weren't being shot from far away, and it was head on. They would have been close, and right in front of us. There is no fog. We could have seen them perfectly.

And what was that Sarah and I stepped on? I looked over to where I had stood when the knife had pierced my skin. Pressure plate.

"Sarah!"

"Athena?"

"This is a trap."

"You don't say." Her coldness shocks me. She's always been so nice, and I've always made a point to say that if there is a situation where only one survives, it will be her. So why is she all of the sudden trying to be cold towards me?

"It's not real people shooting Sarah."

She's silent.

"Why don't we walk until we find where they're being shot from and then meet up behind that point." I try to keep the aggressiveness out of my voice.

"Whatever." Geez, what's with Sarah? I think.

_"Nothing. I told you not to trust her. She's just showing her true colours."_ Woah. I didn't know he could read my mind.

_"Of course I can read your mind. We used to resonate so strongly."_

**Used** **to**. The words hit me in the gut like a bullet of my wavelength. You can't resurrect him. You'd be no better than Medusa or Eruka. _But they were trying to resurrect an EVIL person. Fyre may have been the best person alive._

I know Fyre's pretending to not hear my thoughts, but I can feel his soul gently searching my mind. I push THAT thought out of my mind. We walk forward until come to a tree in the middle of the road that looks really really REALLY fake. We meet up behind it and continue walking.

I occasionally push Sarah away from another pressure plate, then we meet up again after walking around.

_"Think Athena. You've seen this before. All of these traps, the occasional rubble? Any memories?"_

Fyre's right. This is all so so SO familiar. I look around. What would I remember? Or is it something I've seen before? Nothing. I think. Fyre, do you know what you're talking about?

_"C'mon Athena! Open your eyes a little further! Look a little deeper! Inspect a little harder! Think until your brain hurts!"_

It's on the the tip of my nose, and my mouth is about to form the words. But I can't reach it, just like an itch on the middle of your back. Fyre, don't you know?

_"Of course I know."_

So why can't you tell me?

_"Because that would defeat the purpose."_

I made a mental note to assassinate Fyre directly after he was alive again. Assassinate. Black*Star was an assassin. I'm not angry anymore, just ashamed and regretful. What had I left behind? My friends. My family. My life. Maka. Soul. Black*Star. Tsubaki. Amika. Professor Stein. Mrs. Marie. Crona. Ragnorok. Father. Kid. _KID._ Oh god, I'll never see my brother again. The one person who I love completely. The person who I bug only because he's my brother. I'll never see him again. He'll have kids, daughters and sons- my nieces and nephews.

"Athena?"

Without my realizing it, my breathing has become quick and panicked, and I've stopped walking.

"Don't tell me your scared." Sarah says flipping her hair.

"Scared? Why would I be scared? I was thinking about my family."

"Look ahead." I do, and sure enough, I see the old fortress of the Academy's biggest enemy. The fortress of Arachnophobia.

* * *

**Hello! Iwuv Soul here, with a few things I'd like to say (Plz read!). **

**1. I haven't been very good about posting chapters on Sunday, because I normally post them whenever I finish them. So from now on, I'll be posting them on Sunday no matter when I finish them. **

**2. If you'd please comment and follow this story it'd be a big help :) I've got a special Death Note fanfic I'll post when I get a total of 100 followers on all of my fanfics and when I reach 50 I'll work with Fullmetal Alchemist. I again, have no idea where I'll be taking Athena other than a few other destinations, but one of those is the way I'm going to end this, I can really use some help. :)**

**3. If you'd tell me what I can improve on I'll make sure to do it, so please pm me or send me a review :)**

**4. I'm Canadian, so please don't message me saying I spelt colour wrong. Sorry to you Americans :)**

**5. My friend hypercupcake74 will be posting a fanfic soon, but I don't know what it's called yet (It's on Soul Eater though, and I'll post the title when it comes out). She's released 4 sneak peaks, and I can continue posting them if I get a bunch of comments saying "Her story is amazing! Please tell her to make more!". So here it is, enjoy. It's about a girl named Tori and Soul Eater Evans.**

* * *

Along with the rain, everything came crashing down that moment.

"Soul..." I barely whispered. "Don't do this! You'll die!" but my pleads fell upon deaf ears.

"This is my choice, don't interfere. Not cool." He muttered with his back facing me.

"Idiot! I- I..." I could barely choke up the words. "I love you..." I blurted out.

It was like everything froze that moment, while millions of thoughts rushed through my head.

We stood still, all alone in the rain when he finally muttered "I'm only doing this, because I love you too."


	8. I Look At Family History

"It looks deserted. Let's go inside."

_"Are you crazy?"_

_Shh. Fyre, no_. I think.

_"We've been over this. I. Don't. Like. Being. Shushed."_

_Shh._

"Sounds good to me. Who knows? Maybe there's food or something inside." Sarah shrugs. It would be AMAZING if there was food inside. We'd been traveling for over a week now, and we were running short on food. And we were eating twice a day. Not three, twice.

We walk in through the main entrance. No bugs, no alarms. It's earily quiet. My side is aching from my cut, and I'm ready to throw up. But not now. I need to look strong. The main corrider was made of grey blocks, and it extended left or right. I look at Sarah. I can tell from her eyes she wants to split up and look for clues seperatley. I nod. I'll go away from her sight then I'll tend to my wound. She runs off. I head through the corriders. I'm so interested in the pattern of halls I forget entirely about my cut.

_"Take a left here. Another left. Right Athena. Another Right. That wasn't a right. go back. Good, now go straight." _Fyre says, coaching me and leading me deeper into the maze of Arachnophobia.

I continue walking straight. I see a hole in the corrider to both my right and left, and it continued so far I could see what was a child's room. Huh. This must be where Black*Star ran through the walls to get Angela at the first Kishin battle. I touch the wall softly. Then I continue walking down the corrider as if nothing ever happened.

_"Just a little further- Take your final turn here. Left."_

I walk into a huge domed room. _Thanks Fyre!_

_"You are very welcome. I will take my payment in not being shushed."_

_Shh. _It's a library, and The walls are lined with books as much as possible. On the ceiling there is a painting of a spider's web, with four butterflies stuck in it. There are bookcases in the middle too, and it looks a little like the one at the academy. There are randomly placed desks, and all are clear. Well, no. MOST are clear. But the one directly ahead of me isn't.

I touch the worn old books on it's surface. _Do I dare open this? It looks awfully important. _I remember thinking. I shrug, and flip onto a random page. It's a diary.

_Dear Toadspit,_

_Cassiandra asked to leave the witches circle today when she thought we had all left. What is she thinking? The witches circle is the safest place for us. Why not stay here where it's safe rather than wander the wilderness and try not to get caught?_

_-Eruka_

Cassiandra? My mother's name. Could it possibly be...

_Dear Toadspit,_

_There are a bunch of rumors going around about Cassiandra and the Shinigami. Something about her running off with him. Why would she even try? She's always using Soul Protect, and if she takes it off for even a minute her head will come off too._

_-Eruka_

It IS about mom. It doesn't say anything about her having a daughter though before she ran off. What's going on here?

_Dear Toadspit,_

_It's been confirmed. Cassiandra has run off with the Shinigami, and is pregnant with a child. A female. We had a circle meeting to determine punishment, and her price is making the Shinigami and herself think that the child had another father, serial killer Gilbert K. Albernad. We've discussed it with him, and he has agreed to kill her if someone ever comes to him saying she's his daughter. If Cassiandra is smart, she won't have another child._

_-Eruka_

Bu-But What? I'm no reaper. I check the blood that is still wet on my hand. Red with a silver glint. Reaper blood. A quick fun fact, witch blood is purple, and from my fight with Gilbert I knew that shapeshifter blood was a dark green. There was no trace of green, and the blood that was drying on my hands was going dark blue. That's reaper blood alright. I'd fixed Kid up enough times when we were kids to know. I was a careful, so I rarely got to see my blood, and looking at blood for too long makes me nauseous. Reaper. The wrods echo in my head. I decide to continue reading. If they did that to mom, I don't see why they wouldn't have killed her.

_Dear Toadspit,_

_Obviously Cassiandra has no wits to her brain. She's about to have another child, this time a boy. We were generous in not killing her with her first child, who we've let live to six. She's so ungrateful. He children will die the same fate. Did she not get the message? It doesn't matter. We'll be conducting a trial soon after the child is born, which is likely to happen within the next few days._

_-Eruka_

My breath went fast. I don't need to read anymore. Mom died in a fire. She shoved me and Kid in Dad's arms and told him to get out, that she would soon follow. But I'm old enough to know better. I remember how a convienent flaming board fell over the door the second we were out. I remember watching the house collapse. I remember holding baby kid in my chubby six year old hands as Dad went to check on Mom, to see if she, by some miracle, had survived. She hadn't.

I closed the book. I felt sick. I wraped gauze tightly around the wound and breathed quickly in pain as the pressure began to stench the bleeding.

I'm about to walk away from the desk when I see a flash of silver. There was a necklace, pure silver, of a cartoon drawing of a soul. I look underneath the necklace. A picture of me and my mom before I started dying my hair. Mom had this necklace, this very one in my hand, and was wearing it. It was hers. I clinched it around my neck and slid it under my shirt. _Mom._

I felt new powers running through my veins. I think realizing that I'm a reaper gave me some energy. I met with Sarah at the enterance. She's got a few cans of food, along with a can opener. We didn't say anything, but continued walking south as originally thought.

* * *

**Yes, double (maybe triple, IDK) chapters today. For one very good reason. MARCH BREAK!**

**I'm going to try to post a lot of chapters this week, because I've found I can get a plot for a chapter, scripting, and writing done in half an hour for one chapter. Again, please comment on where you'd like to see Athena go with Sarah, (Excaliber, Justin Law in other words, all the people who she hates :) You've gotta help me with this. I've got a good idea on how I'm gonna end it, with another OC. However to do that, I need the name of a character who you'd like to see. I can do characters who are your own, just PM their personality to me. In the author's note section (here) I'll credit you for your charcter. **

**-The lovely IwuvSoul**


	9. I Sass Talk My Teachers

"We're almost at my grandparent's house. We'll be able to rest there."

Sarah moans. "We've been walking all day for the past week. Can't we rest?"

I sigh. "Of co-" I pull Sarah in the alley that's closest.

"Damn. Sarah, you're getting your rest, but you've got to be quiet."

"What? Why Athena?"

I clamp my hand over her mouth. They walk by, then stand where we're in perfect sight.

"I can't believe they put out a search party of assassins," I mutter to myself. But then I let myself eavesdrop on what they're saying.

"I could've sworn I saw her." Sid said, holding Nygus in knife form.

"But she was with someone if you had. Another one of them?" says Azusa.

"No. I was getting a human responce from both of them. I guess she was using protect, and it's likely her friend was too." Stein says.

"Maybe she was just human?" Sid shrugs. "Speaking of which, where's our annoying friend Justin?"

Azusa is getting bored, and she won't want to stay here much longer. Thirty seconds max. "Shinigami-sama wanted to send Justin too, but nobody was there to tell him. He pretty much waved him off, from what I heard. Now let's go. If that was her she could be on the other side of town. She has that skateboard and she can move pretty quickly with it."

Sid looks at Azusa as she begins to walk away. "One question though Azusa. Why do we have to capture her alive? Wouldn't it be easier just to kill her?"

Azusa turns. "She may be a witch, but she's still his daughter. He obviously loves her. But can we trust him after speaking with a witch?"

I feel my cheeks burn in rage.

Stein comes to my mother and I's defence. "Cassiandra may have been a witch, but she was always good to me. She was with Death while I was in my final year of school, and she was always nice. I don't think that girl had a bad bone in her body. It carried into her daughter too. Sure she'd bug Kid, but she was always an A+ student. She never had any remedial lessons. If I wasn't the best student to graduate, she was. She may be a witch, but her skills are tremendous. It would be a shame to kill power like that. Now let's go before she get's away."

Marie nods. "You got it."

But Stien turns, and he sees me.

"Sarah, now would be an excellent time to run."

"Athen-"

"Now would be an excellent time to run Sarah. I highly recommend you do it before we're both captured." I say. I push her behind me. It branches out, but in that way where it always leads to the street no matter what way you turn.

Stein is the closest, coming in at a good pace. I shove Sarah in the direction behind me. "GO!"

I see his hand crackle with his wavelength. I look around. Marie and Stein, Sid and Nygus, and Azusa by herself. "You know, I always hated talking one on one with teachers," I say, positioning myself in a place where they can't get to Sarah without passing me, but I've got plenty room to maneuver. "I think the only thing I hated more was Stein's lessons."

I back up a little further. After this I can't any farther. I've reached the intersection of alleyways, and they'll be able to get to Sarah in an instant. I need to protect both of us now.

Azusa smiles coldly at me. "I don't blame you. Dissection's every day? Forget about it. Maybe you should follow us to the academy and enroll in a different course."

"Sorry, I'm not into suicide." I say, kicking Stein's chin up as he went to hit me with his wavelength. "Besides, There's nothing left for me anymore." I say, dodging Nygus who was about to go into my shoulder. _They're ok with wounding me, it's just they can't kill me. I've got the upperhand. _I think as I dodge Stein once more.

I steal a glance. I need to keep them occupied for just a few more seconds. Then Sarah will be completely submerged in the crowd, and I can out run them or something. Jump on a roof, try and out race them that way. If that doesn't work, Jump off one near the harbor and call my skateboard. They won't be able to follow me. I turn back to the DWMA teachers fast enough to fell myself stabbed in the ribcage.

Extremly painful, but not enough to kill someone. I fall to the ground. I cough up a lot of blood. I feel odd. Aside from the pain, something else is wrong. _What's with Nygus... That stab... She was coated in something._

I attempt to steady my breathing. I'm panting loudly, and I don't have the strength to get up. But I do have the ability to question. "God . . Sid. . . . What . . . . Did . . . . . . . You . . . . . . . . . Put . . . . . . . . . . On . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Nygus." My breaths are becoming less frequent.

But I can't stay awake long enough to hear his answer. I slump to the ground.

_"Athena!" _Fyre's soul shouts out.

_Fyre. . ._


	10. I Play Stupid

I'm not sure when I actually woke up, but I was aware of my surroundings for a long time. I was lying on a linen cot, in one of those old fasioned carts pulled by horses. There was a massive sheet covering the inside, and I had Marie and Azusa sit to my front left on boxes. Stein and Sid were out front, and I had Nygus at my feet goin through some sort of bag. My head was foggy. I sat up with a groan. My head in my hands. I rubbed my eyes and looked left. Time to play stupid.

"Oh my god!" I scream, jumping as I see Marie and Azusa.

Azusa pushes her glasses up her nose. "Oh, you're awake."

I push my hair back. "What just happened?"

Nygus shares a glance with Marie. The back is open, and I'd jump out now while they're distracted, but my bags are over by Nygus. I look out. Forest. Excellent. My trump card will be our location.

Stein (Who to my relief, was not driving) turned to look at me. "Oh, you're awake."

Nygus smiles. "We've been over that."

Sid doesn't turn, but he still talks to me. "Athena, you are a witch, and when we reach the DWMA you will await trial. What have you say about yourself?"

I shrug. "There isn't much to say other than I didn't choose my parents."

They attempt to question me further, but I stay silent. Marie and Sid haven't said a word since my comment about not choosing my parents.

Finally, Azusa says "Athena, what is it that you have hanging around your neck?"

"My mom's necklace." Those three words escape my mouth. _Great you idiot_ I think. _you're going to get it consfiscated. _

"And do you don't like her?" Marie's voice escapes. It's quiet, like she's been crying.

"I said I didn't choose my parents, not that I didn't like them. I would've picked them in an instant. Mom may have been a witch, but she was the best mom ever. I wouldn't change a thing." I say. I see Marie's face. She has been crying. From stories I know she's had a rough childhood, one filled with pain and sorrow. She stands and whispers something in Stein's ear. He nods than speaks to Sid. Sid stops the cart. I run my fingers through my hair.

I know I said I liked the forest, but that's when I have a running chance. Sid looks at Nygus and Azusa and nods. Azusa beckons for me to get out of the cart. I jump out, and turn around fast enough to catch my sack being thrown at me.

"Go find your friend. You're lucky Marie has a soft spot for you and can convince Stein of nearly anything." Azusa saya, turning sround.

I smile. "Thanks. You guys were always my favourite teachers." I call my skate board and turn away. I told Sarah that we'd meet in the highest place in the immediate area, meaning she'd be on top of one of the roofs. She was the better one prepared to live by herself. I was going faster than usual trying to get to her. I'd need to get there quickly. Yesterday in the town we were in it said tonight called for heavy rain.

I was in town by dusk, and with only a few minutes of circling I had found her. I dropped off my skateboard and rolled forward. Sarah had a knife pointed at my chest. Her eyes were wild, and she was obviously about to stab me in the heart. Her breathing was shaky, much like her arm. "G-G-Get away from me. I'll use this on you Athena, I really will."


	11. My Warm Welcome

I stared at the knife in her hand. "Are you freaking psycho?"

"Just stay away! I-I don't know you!" Her eyes looked crazed as she swung the knife around.

"Geez Sarah. Think of all I've done and THIS is how you repay me."

* * *

"How are we supposed to explain this to Lord Death?" Azusa says looking at her fellow teachers and Death Scythes.

"He threatened my job with her safety in our most recent kishin battle. I think that if we told him that it wouldn't be safe for her to return he would be ok." Stein shrugs.

"I don't think that would work. Lord Death is likely able to tell lies from truth and even if he can't, my poker face is terrible." Marie sighs. "What are we supposed to do?"

Sid bit his lip. "When I was alive I was never the man to tell lies. Dying hasn't changed much." All of them were silent. No matter what happened they'd be telling Lord Death the truth. No matter what happened, it was the right thing to do.

"We're here." Stein says, raising himself to his feet. Kid was on top of the stairs, looking down. The second he saw the teachers though, he summoned his skateboard and flew down the steps.

"Where is she?"

The teachers exchanged glances. "You don't have her, do you?" Kid says, eyeing the teachers carefully.

Sid shook his head. Kid sighed. "A lot of people are waiting for her return. They decided that although she's a witch she can live here. Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, all of her friends are waiting for her. They're not going to be happy. Let alone Father. He's not going to be happy either."

From where the cart was, you could have seen Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black*Star going down the million stairs as fast as possible. The meisters were down first, followed by the weapons. It really spoke about who was faster. Maka reached the cart first. "Professor Stein! Where's Athena?"

Black*Star had just reached the cart, panting and weazing. The weapons were a bit of a distance away, having just come off the steps.

Marie shrugged. "We'll tell you later."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?" Maka saud, glancing at the back of the cart where the rest of the teachers and Death Scythes were getting out.

Sid looked at the small group of meisters. "Again, we'll tell you later. But can we have some help wiht the stuff? Marie packed for a week, not a few days."

"I'm the biggest star there is! I don't carry crates!" Black*Star said just before he had three crates dropped on him. "What's in these things, anyway? They way like a million pounds!"

As the weapons approached the cart, quick looks from their meisters told them all they needed to know. _She's not with them. She's somewhere else. Don't ask any questions. Just carry their crates like they wish. _Nods were exchanged. As the meisters and weapons carried the boxes up the stairs, The teachers went inside to report.

"Lord Death. We have news to report." Azusa said, stepping forward.

Lord Death was facing away from the teachers, looking deep into his mirror. "I already know. Please assist the children with your things. You have used your own judgement, one that I have no say in. It's five against one, right?" He turned around. "Oh Well! Go get your classes ready!"

They looked at each other. That was Lord Death. He'd give them orders and when they came back he wouldn't be upset if they failed.

Meanwhile, The meisters and weapons had finished lugging all the boxes to the top of the stairs. Black*Star collapsed. "Hey Kid, why did you get all the light boxes?"

"It's because my dad signs their paychecks." Soul laughed. Maka smiled. Tsubaki kneeled down next to Black*Star. Liz turned to look at the cart. Patty was clearly not paying any attention.

"I hope if Athena is ok." Tsubaki said quietly once Black*Star was back on his feet.

"I do too. But I know my sister, and she's strong. She'll be ok. She's probably having a lot of fun right now."

* * *

"What's wrong with you? Sarah, have you snapped?" I backflip, avoiding a stab to my lungs.

"You're a rotten witch! Those, those people, they said you were using protect! SOUL Protect I bet. And they thought I was one too! They were going to kill me too!" Sarah says.

I ducked under her swipe. If we continue like this we'll get noticed. That'll be bad.

I fall back. I kick her arm upwards as she tries to stab me. I push myself off the ground as Sarah gets her knife stuck in the roof. I kick off her back, forcing her to slump to the ground. I reach into my belt slip to grab a weapon, and I pull out. . . . . nothing. It makes sence. The teachers must of unarmed me the second I went under. They probably put it in my back pack. I don't have time to go through it. Damn.

I jump onto the nearest roof. The second she joins me, I go to the nearest roof after that. I repeat it until I reach the first roof again. We're making a lot of noise. It's really unconvineint because I'm making so little noise, where as Sarah is thudding around on the roof like all of the walls are sound proof. This is very difficult on my part. I don't want to kill Sarah, but Sarah doesn't mind killing me. I'm unarmed too. Fun.

I'm against a wall now. I went to a different roof, and that one has a random third floor out of no where. I had my back pressed against it. _Hey Fyre._

_"I'm always being shushed, and now you want me to talk? Make up your damn mind."_

_Fyre, I need your help. I've got less than 10 seconds until she's on top of me. How can I use this wall __to my advantage?_

_"Do that move I made you practice when the kishin was getting ressurected. That may give you the upper hand."_

_Understood._

I wait until she's arms length away. I step on her arm and propelle myself upward, than flip up backwards on the higher section of the roof.

_What now Fyre?_

_"You don't need to do anything. Just prevent yourself from getting injured. Help is on the way."_

_Got It._

I slide down on one knee and use my free leg to trip Sarah using a large swing, just as the door opens.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

**Hello! It's IwuvSoul!**

**Ok, a few things. **

**1. Please comment and review, as well as PM me. I finished the story board earlier, and it seems like there will be around 21 chapters, including the note I'll post at the end talking about what I'm going to do later.**

**2. A quick reminder, 100 comments and/or follows and I'll post a Death Note Fanfic, and at the halfway point I'll post a Fullmetal Alchemist one. It can be on any fanfic, and I'll count them whenever I'm on.**

**3. If there's something you'd like to see (as in a physical feature) like longer chapters, shorter chapters, smaller paragraphs, larger paragraphs, post it below and I'll take that into consideration when I'm about to post new chapters. Thank-you for your continued support with the Soul Eater After Story Series, it really makes my day when I see all these lovely comments.**

**-The lovely IwuvSoul**


	12. Souls Don't Drive

"Castrobe!" Sarah says, running behind me.

"Castrobe?" I say with a confused look on my face. I turn. A boy, Sarah's age with midnight blue hair is hugging her. _His name is odd, but kinda familiar. But then again, this is coming from a girl named after greek goddesses. _I think.

_"Hey Athena. It seems like their souls wavelengths match. This must be the knife weapon."_

_So this is her partner? Hmm, interesting._

_"Yes, I just told you that. For someone who doesn't listen to others, you're not very perceptive."_

_Shh._

_"I'm just going to shut up. It's not like you listen to me say that I don't like it. It's pointless."_

_NOW you get it?_

_". . . ."_

"Who are you?" Castrobe's voice brings me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Athena. I was with her these last few weeks. All of the sudden she just pulled out a knife and tried to kill me. Kinda freaky if you don't mind me saying."

He looks me in the eye. I've always been good at poker as long as I don't look at my cards. I'm not thinking about my past either, nor my parents. I'm thinking about how important it is to get him on my good side. If not, well, unarmed meister who has no idea how to use her wavelength verses a armed meister just doesn't play out well for me.

"I believe you. You must of said something. She's very easily scare-" His eyes narrow. "You have a soul in your pocket. Who's is it?"

I go into my pocket.

_"Hey Athena, what're you doing?"_

"It was the soul of my partner. He died in the most recent kishin attack, and I don't know where to put it. It's been on me this whole time." I send my hands out so he can see it clearly and has the opportunity to touch it.

_"Wait, Athena . . . ."_

Castrobe holds it gently in his hand. But Fyre isn't having it.

_"ATHENA! Why'd you let him take me!" _Fyre whines.

Castrobe nearly drops him. "He talks?!"

"Yeah. I didn't know anyone else could hear him." I shrug.

"Was he talking before I picked him up?" He asks.

_"I may be a soul, but I have a name!"_

_Shh._

"Yeah, he was why?" I ask him.

"I couldn't hear him when I wasn't touching him. I wonder why?"

"I don't know." I shrug. I guess even reapers don't know everything.

Sarah pulls herself back from her hug as Castrobe hands Fyre back to me.

"Castrobe! Transform! She's evil! A witch!" Castrobe looks at me confused. I use my quick thinking to make Castrobe think I'm not a witch.

I pull out my DWMA ID card, and hand it to him.

Sarah glares at me. "Medusa was a witch and SHE snuck into the academy. Being a student means nothing."

I sigh. "Flip it over."

The reaper symbol flashes in the fading sun. "Do you really think Lord Death would have a child with a witch? Sarah, it was a rumor going around. That's why my teachers came. They wanted to clarify."

She looks defeated. Castrobe looks ashamed of her. "Sarah, go inside and make yourself tea or something. I'd like to speak with Athena for a few minutes."

She nods and without a goodbye she walks away. I stare at her.

"Athena, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's cool. I didn't die, so I'll consider it to be a good day." He throws my ID back at me. I catch it expertly.

He throws something else in my direction. He catches me off guard, but I manage to grab it anyways. It's a set of keys.

_"Keys! Yay! Can I Drive?"_

_No._

_"Why Not?"_

_You're a soul. You don't have arms and legs. You can't drive._

_"Way to damper the mood."_

I look at him with surprise. "I need a new bike, and this one was just sitting in my garage. I was going to sell it, but I suppose if you're on a quest you need it more than I need a few extra bucks."

I shake my head. "I can't except it. It's to much."

"Except it. I have to pay you back for keeping Sarah safe. She and I got separated, and we said we'd meet here. I guess she forgot. And besides, when she was trying to kill you, you dodged. You didn't fight." Castrobe says. Castrobe. Castrobe. _Castrobe. _Where have I heard that name before?

"You're a reaper, right?" His question catches me off guard.

"Umm, Yes?"

"Excellent. I owe your father one. He saved my life. So consider you're cashing his favour in. Take the bike. Also, I need to make room for the new bike I'm going to buy." He nods down below.

I smile at him. THAT'S where I heard his name. My father once told me a story about how a young little boy Castrobe was about to get killed by a kishin when he sent a DWMA student in the immediate area to help. "It just wasn't the boy's day to die, Athena." I remember him telling me when I asked him why he saved the boy. I'm so glad he did. I would've been killed by Sarah if not for him.

I smile softly at him. "_Mohn Re Ak Ko." _

"Bless You."

I almost laugh. "I wasn't sneezing. A blessing bestowed upon you from a reaper." I turn and jump off the roof. It's three stories, and the impact stings slightly on the balls of my feet. I looked at the key. Number 217.

_Hey Fyre, guess where we're going?_

_"Disney World? Universal Studios? Egypt? LoLo's house?"_

_Nope. Even better._

_"Ummmm . . . . . . . . OH! I know! The DWMA!"_

_N-NO. We're going underground._

_"UNDERGROUND! I HATE underground! Athena, leave me here without you! Don't make me go down there!"_

_I guess today's just not your day Fyre._

* * *

Fyre's comment about the DWMA has me choking up as I unlock the door to the garage. I'm walking around when I see the number 217 plastered against the far off wall in black spray paint. Underneath is a brand-new bike. _Thank-you God._

_"If you wanted to thank your father you could have just called him using the mirror he got you."_

_Not that god Fyre. _I think, nearly face palming. But the bike has me so excited I forgive that stupid statement. In a few seconds I have everything ( minus Sarah's lawn chair ) either in my backpack or strapped onto the side of the bike.

_"Which one?"_

_Nevermind._

As I drive out, Castrobe is still on the roof.

"Athena! Catch!" He throws the tent down at me.

"Thanks Castrobe!"

I saddle it against the bike opposite of my chair. I wave at him as I drive away. Next stop, Grammie and Papie's house. I wonder how that'll work out. Even more so because I haven't seen them since I was like 4.


	13. The First Time I Wanted To Smash My Cell

". . . .And that's why I haven't called you."

"Do you know how worried we've been? Athena, com-"

"Oh, look at the time. Love ya' Kid! Bye!" I say, and quickly hang up the phone. I turn to my grandma, who was looking at me from the archway to the small kitchen. "Happy Grandma?"

Her smile expands, and she tilts her head slightly. "Very. Now come into the living room. Your Grandfather set out tea and cookies."

"Oatmeal?" I say with a smile.

"Don't you know it. They were always your favourite."

* * *

I stare at my cell phone.

"So Kid, Athena finally called. What'd she say?" Soul says, looking over from Maka for a quick moment. The two had begun dating recently, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

I sigh and return the cellphone into my pocket. "She was telling me about all the dangerous stuff she's done, all the times she's almost died. She seemed pretty excited too, the way she was explaining her going into the ruins of Arachnophobia."

Maka and Soul held hands over the table. Tsubaki glanced at Black*Star, who was sound asleep on the table. Patty was playing with her food, and Liz was trying to stop her.

"What happened to Black*Star, anyways Tsubaki?" Liz finally says, eventually giving up on getting Patty to stop building her mash potato giraffe.

"He had phys. Ed with Sid, then his free period. He thought we should work on enchanted sword mode. We've almost got it down." Sympathy looks were exchanged. Phys. Ed with Sid was more than your average reaper could handle, let alone human. Even I got really tired at the end of his class. Not only did Sid get to live forever, but he got endless energy too. It was bad when he was substituting.

"Mmm. . . . Tsubaki?" Black*Star muttered.

She leans down so she can see his face. "Yes Black*Star?"

"Don't touch me there."

Laughter erupted from everyone but Black*Star, Tsubaki and myself.

"I think SOMEBODY has a thing for Tsubaki!" Liz muttered.

I personally don't find this funny. I'm more worried about Athena. She said her reaperess powers were going dull. That was bad. If she had almost died several times, the stress would eventually eat at her soul. Soon, she wouldn't even be able to defend herself. Her soul would give in.

The bell rang. "Time for class," I say rising to my feet. Soul grabs Maka's books and takes her hand. Liz helps Tsubaki with Black*Star, and eventually they wake him. Patty complains about not finishing her giraffe, then leaves too. I think about Athena as I head to class. I'm standing outside the door to Class Crescent Moon, and then keep on walking. I'll come back later.

* * *

"I wonder where Stein is?" Maka says, turning to face me.

"I don't know, but cool guys like me don't wait for late teachers. They don't let their girlfriends wait either." I say, standing and extending my hand to her.

"Soul I don't thin- Fine. Let's go." She takes my hand and walks out the door. I'm surprised she so easily folded. She never does that. She always complains about how she needs to be responsible. Now all of the sudden she's ditching class? Somebody's becoming rebellious!

We head out to the roof. she sits on the railing, facing the school. I slide on next to her. She rests her head on my shoulder. _Now that's cool. Skipping class with your girl. Spending special time together. THAT'S as cool as it gets._

* * *

"Father, it's about Athena."

The father is turned away from his son, tension building. He quickly turns. "Hey! Hey! Yo! How Ya' Doing!"

"Father please, be serious. It's Athena. She seemed awfully calm for what's been going on. I think she may be in custody or something. Can you use your mirrors to see if she's alright?"

"She's fine. Trust me. I have been using them."

The anger builds up inside the son. "Why haven't I been allowed to see her?"

"Kid, I'm sorry. I always ment to tell you what she was doing, but I forgot about it. But even if you ask me now I won' tell you. It might be dangerous for you to hear her fate. I know how things will play out but if I interfere too much, things might be bad. Please understand."

The son and father look at each other. The forgiveness floods the son. He steps forward and hugs his father. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't realize how out of character that was. If you did then you would have thought that was the stupidest thing the world has seen.

* * *

I stand outside one afternoon in the late fall under the old oak tree and rub my hand against the dry bird bath. It's been a few months since I came here. I've been trying to get the answer out of my Grandparents, but they haven't said a word. I sigh. It's been so long without Kid and Father. If I call again I'm going to be home sick. But I sacrifice my sanity in a quick glance at my letter, which has been read so many times it's beginning to fall apart. I keep it in my pockets at all times. I allow myself to fall into my father's comforting words once more.

_My Dearest Athena..._

* * *

**Hello! It's IwuvSoul!**

**I'm sorry for this chapter ignoring Athena a little. I just wanted to show the fact Kid was having problems with Athena's disappearance, and the fact that Soul and Maka are together. (It's important later on, and I will not change it - Even though I'm a little jealous of Maka. My user name IS IwuvSoul. :) )**

**This one chapter I'd like to dedicate to my Great Grandma and Great Grandpa. The parts with Athena and her grandparents were dripping with my childhood. The kitchen, the living room, the backyard, I saw it all as their house. My grand father died when I was little, and my grandmother died just a few months ago. I don't have much of them, but they were amazing. I felt the need to credit them here, so umm, yeah. (I kinda want to delete this but I'm not gonna).**

**The usual about comments and stuff again. So, umm, yeah.**

**- The lovely IwuvSoul**

**P.S I'm really sorry about me being so akward. :)**


	14. It's That Time of Year

It's summer again. I've attended school like a normal kid during the day, then ran home to do work on resurrection. I'm on a basic formula now, something that may or may not bring him back. But my studies have proved one thing- I have one chance. If I fail, his soul will burn and turn into ashes.

Fyre's wavelength has been bugging me for the past few minutes, so I'm rushing home in double time. But my legs freeze as I hit the driveway. The walls of the house crumbling to the ground. I've been gone from home a year, and they choose NOW to attack! A FIRE! With two elderly people inside! _FYRE! Where are they!? What rooms?_

_"Your Grandfather is in the living room. Your Grandmother is in the bedroom. Your Grandfather didn't survive. Your Grandmother is ok though. Well at least for the moment. She's dying. She has very little time left."_

_Fyre... Thank you._

I say, running into the bedroom as fast as I can. Her body is on the bed, like she didn't try to run. I see pills on her dresser. Of course. Grandma always took sleeping pills before she went to bed and when she had a nap. She always had a nap when I came home from school. She must have started early today. She's awake, and she has third degree burns.

"A. . . A. . . A. . . Athena. . . Go. . . To . . . The. . . Witches. . . in . . . . The . . . Cave. . . . North . . . . Of . . . . Death. . . City. . . ." She says as I kneel beside her.

"Grandma. . . ." I say, as tears stream down my cheeks. Not a lot, but a few.

I want to stay there forever. To cry and lose myself the same way I did when Fyre died. Then I stood and walked away. I had a witch Circle to attend.

* * *

"Ok Kids! It's almost time for the annual party! Find yourself a date, or Put your name in the male or female bag! We'll pull one name from each and you'll go with that person! Won't it be fun!" Stein says bouncing around the room.

"I... I think he's snapped." I say to Soul.

"You got it Kid."

"You taking Maka?"

Maka leans forward so I can see her face. She's smiling. "He better. I don't even want to think of the trouble he'd be in if he took another girl."

"What about you Kid? Who will you take? Liz? Or even Patty? Or are you going as a group again?" Soul says.

"I figured the bag is my choice. Unless of course only one of my weapons enters her name. Then I guess I'll take the other one."

Maka smiled. "Looks like both of them are writing their names down. Bag then?"

"Yeah. Bag."

I look over. Liz had just dropped her name in the girls bag, but Patty is still writing her name. I look closer. No name, just a picture of a giraffe. Soul sees it too.

He grins and hits me on the shoulder. "I guess your taking Patty."

I sigh and slide over next to her. "Hey, Patty?"

"Huh? What is it Kid?" She stopped drawing.

"Will you go with me? To the, uh, dance?"

She laughed. "Sure Kid!"

I slide away from her and sit back down next to Soul. "Next year I wait for a girl to ask me. If I don't get asked, I go by myself."

Laughter. Professor Stein began pulling names, but I zoned out. I heard Tsubaki and Black*Star talking behind me.

"Tsubaki, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will Black*Star!"

Black*Star didn't say anything. No comment about being the biggest star. It was kinda impressive. I guess he decided he wanted her to go with him really bad. He WAS dreaming about her after all.

"Ok! There's only a few names left! Liz. . . . and Ox!" Liz shot me a panicked glance. Then she looked at Ox. I watched as he blew her a kiss. _Have Fun Liz._ I thought. _Because without Athena I probably won't._

* * *

"Hey, you all look amazing!" Liz said, stepping out of the passenger seat of Ox's car.

Patty stood to my left. Patty wore a skin tight giraffe patterned sleeveless minidress, along with matching heels. She wore four golden bangles around each wrist (She was originally going with four on one side but I convinced her with 8 there'd be more noise) and golden hoops. I had seen Maka and Soul earlier, and Ox was in front of me now. We were all wearing tuxes, trying to keep the ladies happy. Liz was dressed to kill, with a knee high black dress with pearls. It was a halter neck with a defined waistline. She was wearing black heels as well, along with her hair up and golden hoops. She had smoky eyes, where as Maka and Patty didn't wear anything. Lastly, Maka was wearing her hair down in black heels and, wait for it, a dress. It was silver, and it was sleeveless. it came down to her mid thigh, and it was made to make you look better than you originally did. Her, well, her everything looked bigger, except her waist. That was tiny.

I wave to Liz, and nod at Ox. We talk politely for a few minutes then they headed inside.

I turn to Patty. "I wonder where Tsubaki and Black*Star are?"

She turns to me. "Let's hope they're ok!" Her seriousness shocks me. We're talking about Patty. Not an adult, or any other person my age for that matter, we're talking Patty. Just as we're about to go in though, Tsubaki and Black*Star come in.

"Kid! Patty! Wait up!"Black*Star called, causing us to turn.

"We were worried that you weren't coming. It'll start shortly. You should probably go inside." I tell them. Black*Star was wearing the same tux he wore every year, and Tsubaki was wearing her midnight blue one from last year too. Huh. Must be short on cash or something. Both Maka and Soul work and they have problems paying the bills too. I wonder what it's like to have to work.

I straighten my tie that looks like my father's mask as I walk on stage for the speech. "Showtime."

* * *

The evening progressed calmly. Nothing bad happened, a nice break from the streak of fatalities two years running. I danced with Patty, spoke to Soul and Maka, talked my father a few times, and ate. Maka and Soul eventually retreated to the balcony, and although I'd liked to have spoken with Soul, I don't want to piss Maka off. Liz didn't seem to mind being with Ox, if anything she was enjoying it now. They were smiling and laughing. Another example of a happy couple was Tsubaki and Black*Star. This year Black*Star didn't binge, but he danced a lot with Tsubaki. Patty was drinking a lot of punch, meaning a lot of bathroom breaks. Fun.

Overall, it was a good night. almost perfect. All it needed was a reaperess and her partner.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Ok, So I don't have much to report this time. Just a quick note for the massive timeskip, as well as a bit on the final sentence.**

**The person who Kid is talking about "A reaperess and her partner" is Athena and Fyre. If Fyre was there Athena would be there. If Athena was there Fyre would be there.**

**The massive timeskip is for the end. At one part in the end, Athena, um, yeah. It's kinda hard to say it without saying the answer. So be ok with it, or don't. IDK! DON'T QUESTION ME! (Pewdiepie 3 )**

**-The lovely IwuvSoul **


	15. Witch Circle, Or Maybe Not

"So you're telling me that your a witch?"

I sigh. "Yes. We've been over this."

This witch frowns at me. "Why do you give off a human soul presence?"

"Soul Protect is great for these sort of things."

She frowns at me again. Who does she think she is? Her black and white polka dot outfit clashed with her orange hat, which was some sort of animal. a frog, maybe. On the corners of her mouth she had black circles, which I had to admit I wanted to wipe off. It was annoying.

"Why aren't you dressed like a witch?"

"Because I don't want to die today."

"Well here you can take it off."

I look at her like she's crazy. But she nods. "Soul protect release."

She waves me through the second I've clarified. They're about to start the circle. I take a seat. I'm sure the great witch Mabaa comes to these things. Why wouldn't she? I'll just sit through it and then I'll follow her out...

_"Athena. Creepy person at 4:00. And he's headed this way."_

_You're amazing, you know that Fyre?_

_"Of course I'm amazing. A reaper doesn't choose just anyone as her partner."_

_And now you're just cocky._

_"I may be cocky but I'm still handsome right?"_

_Just like how you can't drive you don't have a special appearance. All souls look the same._

_". . ."_

I slip through the crowd. From the enterance there is a massive statue and plat form. Behind the statue on the left and right walls there are passages. I take the one on the left having it be closest. I take a million different turns when I approach a door. A sign sits there. It reads. . . .

Mabaa

High Witch

DO NOT DISTURB

_Awesome. I can find stuff without Fyre. _I mentally High five myself.

_"I'm not going to be . . . . be. . . . be replaced?"_

_Nope. You're my partner. I'll follow you to the depths of hell and back._ I knock on the door. It opens. An old women opens it. "Mabaa?" I kneel.

She turns her head. "Yes. May I help you?" She's dressed all prettily for her ceremony, but she still has me join her in her room for tea.

"I'm going to need your services, Lady Mabaa."

She looks at me. "You're awfully polite compared to other witches. Dear, call me Mabaa." I nod.

"Mabaa, I need your help. My friend died recently and I want him back. Is there anything I can do?"

She looks at me. Her soft eyes looking deep in my soul. "Who are your parents? You look like a certain someone I know."

"My mother was named Cassiandra." I shrug. I might as well tell the truth. There is no point in lying. She knew Mom.

Her smile grows. "Cassiandra. Such a wonderful girl. She never took part in trouble making, or got any bad grades. You're a splitting image of her. I'll help you with your friend. She was such a good kid."

_Knock! Knock! _"Mabaa! Come! It's time for council."

She turns to me. "Wait here. Circle doesn't last very long. I'll be back and we'll start the potion." She flicks her fingers and a cauldron and other weird objects fly onto the table beside it. I take Fyre out of my pocket.

_Bath Time._

His soul turns purple and begins to quiver. Like it knows he may die. "_Athena, I'd- I'd- I'd rather go underground then lose you!"_

His words make me want to cry. Instead I shake my head. _It's time for you to go back to your own body._

_"I like this one."_

_You can drive in the other form._

_"Done."_

I smile. He's so predictable. We make small chitchat until Mabaa is back. We can hear voice in the hallway.

"Mabaa, Let's make you some tea." It's the girl from earlier.

"I'm fine Eruka. Go find your family. I'm sure is worried."

"She's always worried."

"Now go set ease to a Mother's heart." With that she steps in and shuts the door behind her. She locks it too. She looks at me holding Fyre. "Is that your friend?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

She takes his soul from me. "_Not this again."_

"Fyre! Say sorry!" I frown at him.

But Mabaa only laughed. "He's cute. I assume you've been taking care of him really well?"

"Yes. He hasn't gotten anywhere near a kishin since he died."

She smiles. "There's a 1 day incubation soul period. If you weren't supposed to die that day, or even if you died young, you can do a certain ritual and place the soul back in his body. However, after the incubation period, it becomes harder. Still possible, but harder." She heads over to her cauldron. She heats it up. "We're going to wait for it to boil. But I need you to copy down this diagram. For the ritual, it's necessary."

I walk over. A simple drawing and a bit of writing. A body, and around it there are a circle of Moon Flowers, incredibly rare. In the corners of the egg of flowers there are four piles of rocks. I'm done momentarily. I turn to Mabaa. She's placing potions into the cauldron. With each one the room turns an different colour.

Yellow Potion. _Green! _Green Potion. _Pink! _Red Potion. _Orange! _Purple Potion. _Light Blue!_ I'm waiting to see what she puts in next. Fyre is still shivering in her hands even though he's excited to be able to drive. "Say your goodbyes. The spell sends the soul back to it's incubation period. You won't be able to talk to him anymore. And you can only do it once. If he doesn't get back to his body his soul will burn to ashes. You have one chance."

I take him in my hands. _"Athena?"_

_Yes Fyre?_

_"Can I drive when we're done?"_

_Of course. You can drive for as long as I live._

_"Goodbye Athena. I will see you later."_

I feel like I'm losing him for the second time. I hand her back the soul.

"Time to start. _Pollo Kai, kretan kyol! Baiya, deap. Fyre kayan que?" _Mabaa says.

_"Rah. Kul alla fwoi! Mabaa!" _Fyre replies.

They continue this exchange. Since when does Fyre speak Guru?

_"Alla. Fyre, longa. Kollopaka kiya mon. Reveoir monopla!" _And with that, she dropped him in. She dropped random thing into the pot continuing to speak in Guru. She turned to me. Pick the one here he'd like most. I see cars, houses, and flowers. I take the red car. She motions for me to drop it in. As I'm about to, she yanks a hair from my head.

"Ow!" I drop it in. She speaks words again. The glow fades to white. And Fyre's soul raises to the surface. The pain leaves. I walk to his soul. "Fyre..."

_BANG!_

"YAHOOO! I'M THE BIGGEST STAR THERE IS!" I facepalm.

"Black*Star, you just informed the enemy of our location! You idiot!" I could hear Maka say.

"OW!" I think she punched him.

Mabaa pushes Fyre, rocks, and Moon flowers into my hands and escorts me out the window onto the roof.

But I freeze when I hear Kid's voice. "Stop being so immature Black*Star. Time to find Mabaa."

She follows me out onto the roof. She has an escape pack. I wave as she flies of on that. I grab my skateboard and begin to fly.

"ATHENA!" I stop my skateboard and turn around. Kid's waving at me, beckoning for me to come over.

I smile at him. I half wave and fly off. I don't have much time. The hill I buried him on is far away. I need to hurry to make sure I get there in time. If I don't make it there before the incubation period is over than there will be nothing left for me. This is my final chance. Not only at Fyre's life, but mine too.


	16. Return

I land my skateboard on the hill. I was at the circle last night around 9:00-ish. It's seven. I need to dig him up and get his soul in his body in two hours. Let's do this thing. I shrug. Meh. "Soul Protect Release." I take him out of the ground as fast as possible. "Soul Protect."

I set the flowers and rocks up with it on. Although I just saved myself tons of time, now I may get interuppted. That'd be bad. I'm double checking it at around 7:30-ish. It needs to be perfect. Fyre's body is odd and awkardly placed seeing to it he has no hands. It's good. I kneel inside the flowers next to Fyre.

_"God. You cover this land from as far as Kalopski to Renge, then back again. You protect both heaven and hell. This lost soul has placed his life in danger to protect another and he payed for it..."_

* * *

"And it went well? Way to go!"

"With The biggest star there is, of course it went well! Sure we didn't get Mabaa, but we found the documents anyways!"

"Makaaaa Chop!" Maka says hitting Black*Star. "Here are the documents. I think you'll find page three quite interesting..."

"Lord Death." A sillouette of a boy their age appears kneeling on the floor.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Fyre. Finally had your soul devoured?" He says, turning his head.

"No, My Lord. I am here because I wish to return." He doesn't raise to his feet, nor does he attempt to look around. However the students look around freely. _Fyre? Why is he here? And what does Lord Death mean? Did he not know where he was?_

Lord Death cocks his head. "Athena?"

"Yes, My Lord."

If Lord Death could have smiled he would have. "Understood. Permission granted." He raised to his feet.

"Thankyou my Lord." He turned, and saw all of his friends. A quick salute, (a signature Fyre wave) and he was gone.

* * *

Fyre's soul is falling out of my hands. It slides into his body, then dissapears within it. I sit next to him. His body is shaking, and I realize it's because he's growing arms. _Cool._

I sit next to him the entire time. I don't touch him in fear I'll interrupt him. I do take his hand though when he stops shaking. "Fyre." He opened his eyes.

"And so I was woken from my slumber by an angel." His voice is sweet to my ears.

"Fyre!" I lunge forward and hug him.

"Listen, Athena, when I was killed by the kishin, there was something I forgot to tell you."

I pull back and let him sit up. I stare into his deep green eyes. "And that's be?"

"I love you too." I pull him into my arms again.

I begin to stand. "Come on, we've got to get-" I drop back onto my knee.

"Athena? What is it?"

"My bag, it's so heavy. I thought it was the rocks, but no, it's not." I open it and go through it. A blue gem, maybe the size of a large marble is what I find. Taped onto it is a note.

_Dear Athena,_

_It has amazed me how much you are like your mother. It is very calming to me to realize that she is not gone forever. I decided I wished to help you and slipped this into your bag before I left you on the roof. Throw it into the distance where there's a bunch of space and you'll see why. Call me and tell me how it went. 555-591-0608_

_-Mabaa_

I smile at Fyre. "Let's go to the forest over there for a minute. I've got to try something."

He looks at me quite confused. "Sure. And you can explain what's happened while I've been out of it in the ground-ech."

It's my turn to act confused. "Explain? You were there the whole time."

He shook his head. "I don't remember a thing."

I smile. "That makes everything a bit more interesting."

We walk into the forest a few feet. Then I throw the orb. It goes farther than I expected for it's weight, but not far. We walk a minute or so forward when we come across a wood cabin. _Thank you Mabaa. You've really saved me on figuring out where we're going to stay._

It's square, with a little deck out front. On the left there's a chair and table set, on the right there's a potted plant. The door has a four pane window with a little welcome mat. On it sits a key. I turn to Fyre and pick up the key. "Let's go check out our new crib."

* * *

The living room/kitchen was like a T, with a small enterance hall and doors on either side. On the right there were two doors, on the left only one. To the left there was a Master bedroom along with a Bathroom making the room in a L shape. It had a double bed, a dresser, a mirror, a bookshelf, and a chair and table set for two. To the right there was a spare bedroom, with a single bed, a dresser (That took up the entire wall), and a crib pushed against one wall. Next to it there was a bathroom that had a shower, toilet, sink, and mirror much like our en suite. Past the hallway into the main rooms there was a kitchen and living area. Against the far wall there was a kitchen set, complete with plates, cups, and cutlery. Infront of that was a small four seater dining table and then the living room. The living room was pretty much a sofa and two chairs with a table on either side of the couch (They were set in a U squared shape). There was a coffee table with a small phone on it.

I sat down and called Mabaa right away. "Mabaa?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

I smile at her old worn voice. "This is Athena. I wanted to thank you for the house, as well as for Fyre's life."

She laughed. "You call that a house? Dearie, that is too small to be a cottage. But enjoy it." I hear Fyre yell before I can respond to that.

"OMG! Athena! You HAVE to see this sink! It's the coolest thing ever!"

I sigh. "Atleast it seems like Fyre is. Did you hear him yell in the back ground?"

"Perfectly. But I'll let you settle in. Keep me informed Dearie."

She hangs up. I sigh and push myself to my feet. "Ok, Fyre. Where's this magnicifent sink you speak of?"


	17. A Phone Call Home

9 months later I'm sitting on the phone, talking to Mabaa for the second time that week.

"Oh really? That's wonderful Athena!"

I beam. "I know! I'm so happy! Just yesterday she-"

"Athena? Where are the diapers?" Fyre's voice carries from the spare bedroom that was now the room for a child.

I place the phone against my neck. "Come on Fyre. We've had Annabelle for 5 days now. You still don't know where the diapers are?"

He sticks his head out. "Please?"

"Under the sink in the spare bath."

Mabaa laughs. "Have you told the Grandparents yet?"

"Fyre's called his parents. Nobody on my side knows. Actually, I think most of them think I'm dead."

She chuckles. "You better call them then. They're probably worried sick."

"Bye Mabaa."

"Bye Dearie."

Fyre brings Annabelle Athia Skye Icia Death out. She was named after her daddy (**Skye Icia**) because they look so much alike. They were both wearing jeans, Fyre with a white tee-shirt, Annie with a yellow one with monkeys on it. He plops down on the couch next to me. Annabelle laughs.

"So 'Thena, you haven't called your folks yet? You better."

I look at him. "Are you going to make me?"

"No, but I'll call them myself."

I laugh at him. "You always made me call him because you didn't know the number."

"Right."

I run and grab a hand mirror from the top our dresser. I sit back down next to him. I breathe heavily on the glass. "52-52-564"

The screen ripples like it was water and I threw a stone at it.

"Hey! Hey! How ya doing! Nice to see ya!"

I smile at Shinigami-sama. "Hi Daddy."

I see Kid lean over. "Athena?"

I continue smiling but direct it at my brother. "Hey Kid."

I hear the clicking of heels in the background. I hear a voice that I classify as Maka. "Lord Death, we've returned."

Father turns. "Just in time to catch Athena too."

I hear the sound of running feet. I see not only Maka and Soul, but Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, and Patty. "Oh. Hey guys. Just in time too. I've got a surprise. Ta Da!" I say turning the mirror to face Fyre.

"Fyre, man, how you been?" Soul says.

"He's not the surprise." I push his face out of the shot, and move the mirror so it's angled further down, giving them the perfect look at Annie's sleeping face.

Fyre's recovered. "Really? I think I classify as a surprise."

I smile and raise my eyebrow at him. "Do you want to be pushed again?"

"Not Really."

"Didn't think so."

Everyone laughed. Tsubaki gasps in awe. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

"Annabelle Athia Skye Icia Death. Named after her daddy." I smile at him. "Don't say anything cocky." I say, taking her out of his arms. Her green eyes open. "Fyre, take the mirror."

He takes it from me and angles it so that he could get a good shot of her little face, yawning.

"She's cute." Soul nods. "Cool."

I notice him take Maka's hand. _Oh. I see. Maka and Soul? _

Black*Star is silent, but he's looking at me. I smile. "Hey Black*Star. Have you surpassed god yet?" I say to let him know there's no hard feelings.

"Yeah. I killed the kishin twice. I consider that to be enough." He's quiet, with his shirt pulled over half of his face.

I wink. "Nice." Then I turn to my Dad. "Oh, Father, I'd like to ask something of you."

"Hmm? And that'd be?"

"To allow Annie into the academy when she's of age. I of course can't show up on campus, but I think it would be good to have her act as a Meister or a weapon, whichever she chooses."

Kid reposition himself so I can see his full face which was blocked but a few minutes ago. "Athena, remember when I called your name on top of that cave in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was trying to tell you that it was safe for you to return home. You can come to Death City at any time." My jaw drops.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Not at all."

I groan. Fyre laughs and takes Annie back. I face palm.

"Oh, and how have you guys been?" Fyre said, handing me te mirror and instructing me to hold it for him.

"Not too bad. Busy. Maka and I got engaged last month." Soul says. I flip the mirror so it's on me.

"Atta boy. So. . ." I grin at him, "Cool."

"Hey, cool guys like me don't beat around the bush." I laugh and shake my head. Then I flip it back to Fyre.

"Nice Bro. Congrats." Fyre nods.

Soul Nods. Tsubaki began to speak but Annie began to cry. "Sorry Tsubaki. I guess someone's hungry. I'll call again, ok everyone?"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Later."

"Bye Athena! Bye Fyre!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

"Take care sister."

"See Ya! Thanks for calling!"

As the connection breaks, I turn to Fyre. "Happy?"

He grins. "Very, but I don't know about her. You'd better feed her."

I shake my head then head to the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

* * *

**It is the Lovely IwuvSoul yet again (I really need to stop calling myself this, I'll get a bad ego).**

**So, my original sketch for this scene looked something like this.**

**Call Home**** (what it's about)**

**(Athena, Fyre, Annabelle, Death, Kid) - (I added the meisters and weapons), (characters in it)**

**(Athena) - (Perspective)**

**But I decided I'd extend it a little further. i thought I'd add her friends in, as well as the part where Kid tells her she could have gone home any time. **

**As a bonus chapter, once I'm done the letters from myself and Athena, I'll put down the alternate ending that I considered using (Ok, not considered, I was going to use it until around chapter 2ish and then I thought of this one and liked it better. It takes place after they're in the cottage with Annie, and They realize Death and Kid don't know where she is still. If you like that ending better manipulate your friends into reading this then argue with them which one is better. :)**

** And that's about it. :), oh and Annie is their nickname for Annabelle. Mainly because I got tired of typing it. **

**-The incredibly cocky but truthful IwuvSoul :)**


	18. The End Of My Story

"So your saying because of Alex you're going to enroll Annabelle late?"

"Yes. They're only 11 months apart. I think that they should go to school together."

"Ok Athena. It's your and Fyre's choice. Oh, and did you hear Kid and Patty had a baby? Liz and Ox too. But Tsubaki's still due for next week. And Maka has two months left, I think." Father says.

I shake my head. "It's been crazy. All of us having kids at once. But it'll be cool, all of them being in the same class and all."

"Cool. Now you sound like Soul."

"Bye Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Honey."

I hang up. I had recently called to clarify that I was his daughter and now I was calling again? He must of been bouncing of walls when I called for the second time. Then I joined my family on the couch.

My husband. Trusting and loyal. Sweet and caring. Fyre Skye Icia.

My daughter. Young and Carefree. Playful and cute. Annabelle Athia Skye Icia Death.

And My newborn son. Careful and cautious. Curious and comfortable. Alexander William Icia Death.

My family. My life. My past. My future. All of them included those in front of me. And I was ready for it too.

* * *

"Come on Alex. Take your own bag. Hey, Annie, slow down! Your brother can't walk that fast!" We were at the top of the steps at the DWMA. Kid, Patty, Liz, Ox, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka, and Soul stood in a circle laughing in front of us, with 4 kids bouncing around them. I did the math and figured out who was who's.

Maka and Soul had a young girl with white hair and red eyes running after a boy with her twin pig tails flying. Liz and Ox had a boy who wore glasses like his dad but managed to inherit his mother's good looks. With a full head of blond silky hair he looked ready to hit the runway. Kid and Patty had a cute little boy that looked exactly like Kid but with no stripes in his hair. Black*Star and Tsubaki had a little boy who ran around saying that he was going to surpass, not god, but his dad with Tsubaki's glossy black hair in Black*Star's style haircut.

I wave and walk over. "Hi everyone!" I hug Kid. I haven't seen him in person since the witch circle night. I kneel and say hello to all the kids. Maka and Soul's little girl squeals with laughter as Soul picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Tsubaki was begging her son (who I found was named Blue*Star from Black*Star and Tsubaki's scolding) to stop yelling. Jason, my nephew, was talking calmly with Annabelle and Alex. Ox's son Ryan hid behind Liz's legs. It was a perfect afternoon, even when we all sent our kids off to find the Death Room. We were together, reunited, once more.

Yes, sometimes I did she the look of guilt cross Black*Star's face when he looked at me. But then when I'd try to comfort him he'd look away. Life wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn close to being perfect.

* * *

**Yes my friends, that's how I'm ending her story. I've got like three chapters left, one from Athena, one from Myself, and then the bonus chapter for ending. The letter from me will talk about future fanfics as well as people who I'd like to thank for support. I'm sorry about it being short, but there was a point that needed to get across and I wasn't sure to write after I got that done. The full names for the kids were**

**Athena & Fyre = Annabelle Athia Skye Icia Death, Alexander William Icia Death**

**Black*Star & Tsubaki = Blue*Star**

**Liz & Ox = Ryan Oxford Thompson**

**Kid & Patty = Jason Liam Death**

**Maka & Soul = Actually never named. I couldn't come up with anything. :)**

**And that's that.**

**-The lovely IwuvSoul (who is not going to break this habit of hers)**


	19. A Quick Note- Athena

Dear Random Reader,

It's me, Athena. If your a kishan who's trying to hunt me down, yes, I did say I lived in the forest, but No, I didn't say which town. Have fun trying to find me. If your someone who read this because you thought it would be fun, props to you. I'm not going to call you a stalker, just that you have lots of interest in my personal life. But then again, I wrote this down on this paper for you to see it, so I guess we're even.

If you're Fyre, trying to regain your memory, I told you, you don't want to know. Although, now that you've read this, you're probably pretty happy with yourself, aren't you? Shame. Just imagine what you may be teaching the children.

Speaking of children, Annabelle and Alex became meister and weapon. Annabelle would weild Alex sometimes on extra cirricular lessons with me and Fyre. Annie graduated at the top of her class, with Alex not far behind. We eventually moved back to Death City, in a house where I could see my Nephews and Neices all I wanted. Kid had 8 children (Much to Patty's displeasure), Maka and Soul had 2, and Black*Star and Tsubaki had only one. And to this date Liz is still pregnant with her second. Not much has changed really since we were in the DWMA as students. I drop by the Death room bringing pictures to my loving father, as well as bring the kids so he can see them. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy.

Fyre began to work as a Carpenter, and I stayed home with the kids until they were 10. Then I went and got myself a job at the DWMA. It was fun working with my supervisers once more. Stein, who I thought was really old, was actually only old enough to be Fyre's dad. Oops. I would occasionaly come in to make sure he wasn't scaring his students (which he always was) during my lunch. Kid and Patty lived in the massive mansion together with their 8 kids, with both of them trying to keep a hold on all them.

Everyday was chaotic, stressfull, and aggravating. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

Your Reaperess,

_Athena Artemis Icia Death_


	20. A Quick Note- IwuvSoul

Hello Valued Reader,

It is me, the lovely IwuvSoul. I'd like to start off with saying thank you to...

hypercupcake74

wolfrunnerable12

D The Knight

DCLWLOKPR44424

SkyLion27

DarkAngel6669

madmc97

0o Ri-chan o0

for their support. The likes, the favourites, the comments, they all make my day. So thank you very much to the people listed above.

I'm sure a lot of you are probably wanting this to end so you can get to the bonus chapter, but please contain yourself. The lovely yet cocky IwuvSoul needs to get a few things out of the way.

1. If you still want to read the fanfics I'll post when I get 100 subscribers, comments, or favourites, please check out some of my other fanfics. Here's a list of all of them to this date.

I am The Fifth Alice

Soul Eater After Story

The Dead- My guide

Again, thank you to the people who have already done all of those things. If you look under your chair you'll find... nothing. Have a nice day!

2. Please Please PLEASE don't kill me for the way I ended it... I got no suggestions so it's kinda your fault... But I do enjoy living, so split the blame?

3. Check out the fanfic I will start directly after this, called Demon Girl. It's on Kuroshitsuji, otherwise known as Black Butler. :) Enjoy.

-The lovely IwuvSoul :)


	21. Alternate Ending

"Lord Death, is there any word from Athena?" Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans stood in front of me. Soul looked awfully distracted, but I knew he was paying attention.

"No Maka. But you should start heading to class. It's important to keep your grades up!" I give her a peace sign. "Off you go!" She obviously doesn't like my answer, but she has no way to dodge. She has to go to class. But Kid has free period. No outs there.

"Honourable Father, any word of Athena?" He sits on a chair.

"Kid, I honestly don't -" But before I can finish my sentence, a package flies in, with a reaper symbol. I look at Kid. He shakes his head. It's not from him. Athena.

The reason why it had flown in and was perfectly intact was because of the tiny reaper symbol on the package. It was a Death Seal. Meaning only another Reaper could open it. The parcels were water proof, and you could only send it to a reaper who you knew exactly where they were, meaning they had no way of sending it to Athena. I opened the parcel. I letter, and a bunch of photos. I ignore the photos but head straight to the reading.

_Dad. Kid._

_I'm sorry for not sending word sooner. I'd like to ask you keep my life a secret. Because I sent this to the Death Room, I understand that you're sure to get it and even if you don't no one else can open it. The photos included are of my current life. Fyre and I are married now, and we've had a daughter, as well as soon a son. Your grand daughter, (or in your case Kid, your niece) is named Annabelle Athia Skye Icia Death after Fyre because of the strong resemblance. _

_I know this is incredibly selfish to ask, but although I'm no longer able to return, when both of my children come of age I'm going to have Fyre register them for the DWMA. Kid, I'd like you to please watch over them. You own a mansion. You can do that much._

_Father, Kid, I love you both._

_-Athena_

Kid has tears in his eyes. He loved his sister deeply. This must be painful to see. I look at the pictures. Fyre and Athena holding a baby girl, Athena's baby bump showing. A picture of the girl eating cupcake. A picture of her sleeping. Athena holding her. Fyre holding her. A newborn baby in her mother's arms. Fyre with his arms around Athena. The list went on and on. The smiles, the laughter, the joy.

"At least she looks happy." Kid says to me.

"At least she looks happy." I repeat.

Athena was a massive part of all of our lives though. And I wasn't sure we could be completely happy without her.

Year after year, the parcels came. No letter, but sometimes she'd write a caption underneath the photo. And year after year, I waited. For her children to come to me. But they did. I was looking at Athena's latest parcel with Kid when they came.

"L-L-L" The boy stammered.

The girl shook her head. "Really Alex? You're clueless. Lord Death, we are Athena's children. Annie and Alex. We've come to be students at your school."

The two reapers looked at each other. Then Kid stepped forward. Annie looked like her father, Alex looked like his mother. He got on his knees so they were the same height. He stared at them intensly. Then he stood. "They're both symmetrical. Athena did good."


	22. READ ME!

If you're reading this, you're amazing. If you email me, you're even cooler.

I just started a fan email,. so if you have any questions or requests (fanfics or otherwise) email me at iwuvsoul

I'd love to meet you!


End file.
